Nouveau départ
by Midorima-Takumi
Summary: Feitan n'en peut plus de sa vie d'assassin. Il ne souhaite qu'une chose : arrêter tout ça.


**Bonjour tout le monde ! Me voici pour un nouvel OS mais cette fois sur Hunter x Hunter ! Je m'excuse d'avance pour les personnages OOC que seront Feitan, Phinx et Sharlnak dans cette histoire et j'espère que cela ne gênera pas la lecture ~ Je remercie Soso520 pour m'avoir donné son avis sur cette histoire que j'hésitais franchement à poster ^^'**

 ** _Disclaimer :_ **Les personnages appartiennent au grand Yoshihiro Togashi !

 _ **Petite précision :** _ Pour moi, Sharu, Phinx et Feitan ont respectivement 24, environ 30 et 28 ans !

* * *

Feitan avait ses démons. Tuer n'était jamais sans conséquence et le jeune homme en faisait lui-même les frais. Il lui arrivait souvent de se réveiller en pleine nuit, complètement en nage, suite à un cauchemar concernant l'un de ses meurtres. Il se souvenait de chacun de ses crimes, contrairement à ce que ses camarades pensaient. Tuer semblait être une partie de plaisir pour lui aux yeux des autres, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il haïssait tellement prendre la vie d'autres individus. Pourtant, Faitan le faisait car c'était là les ordres de son chef. Il ne pouvait se permettre de désobéir à Kuroro, le numéro un de la brigade fantôme, son sauveur.

Alors il abattait toutes ses cibles, et ce, sans jamais montrer ne serait-ce qu'une once d'émotions. Seule une personne connaissait sa répulsion à faire ce travail et cette personne se trouvait être son partenaire. Phinx. La première fois que Kuroro leur avait ordonné de faire équipe, Feitan avait cru à une mauvaise blague. L'homme, de deux ans son aîné, lui avait semblé sans intérêt, inutile. Il n'émanait de lui aucune force qui aurait pu attiser son attention. Mais il s'était trompé, tellement trompé. Phinx était peu à peu devenu incroyable à ses yeux, si bien qu'il avait réclamé à leur chef d'être son partenaire fixe.

Aujourd'hui, Phinx était devenu bien plus qu'un simple partenaire pour lui. Il était à la fois son meilleur ami et son confident... Mais aussi le seul qui parvenait à faire disparaître ses cauchemars. Feitan se rendait tous les soirs dans la chambre du blond pour chercher la chaleur de son corps qu'il trouvait si rassurante. Il ne savait pas quel était ce sentiment particulier qu'il éprouvait pour le plus vieux, mais cela ne semblait déranger aucun d'eux. Il enfouissait sa tête dans le cou de Phinx et ce dernier collait le petit corps contre lui pour plonger son nez dans les cheveux noirs de son ami. Ils s'endormaient toujours ainsi. Bien sûr, certaines nuits, les cauchemars revenaient comme pour montrer que jamais il ne le laisserait en paix, mais il était beaucoup moins fréquent et Feitan remerciait Phinx de cela.

-Oï Feitan, arrête de penser, tu me donnes mal à la tête, grogna le blond en décollant son nez des cheveux du noiraud pour le fixer, les sourcils froncés.

Ce dernier se permit un fin sourire qui chatouilla le cou du plus vieux avant de fermer les yeux. Demain, une dure journée les attendait, il le savait. Depuis leur dernière mission à leur ville natale, tous les membres de l'araignée avaient été autorisés à prendre des « vacances » comme s'amusait à le répéter Sharlnak. Mais quelques jours auparavant, leur chef avait repris contact avec eux, leur annonçant qu'ils devaient se retrouver au plus vite, assurant à tous ses subordonnés qu'il avait enfin retrouvé son nen. Et le jour de leurs retrouvailles signait aussi un de leurs plus grands carnages.

Au fond, Feitan redoutait cet instant plus que tout. Il en avait plus qu'assez. Ses mains était bien trop rouge à présent. Seulement, il était le second de Kuroro et il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'abandonner son chef de la sorte. Enfin, depuis peu, ce n'était plus la seule raison qui faisait que Feitan restait auprès de la troupe de l'araignée. Cette autre raison était en ce moment même dans ses bras. Le jeune homme ne savait à quoi s'attendre de la part de son ami si jamais il quittait leur groupe. Partirait-il avec lui ? Le mépriserait-il ? Resterait-il auprès de leurs compagnons ? Feitan espérait que son ami prenne la première option. Imaginer une seule seconde être loin de lui, apparaissait à Feitan comme inconcevable.

Un poids atterrit soudainement sur les deux hommes, faisant grogner le plus vieux. Feitan releva lentement la tête pour apercevoir une touffe de cheveux blonds et deux orbes vertes épuisées face à lui. Il soupira. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient séparés, Feitan et Phinx avaient bien évidemment pris la décision de rester ensemble en attendant le retour de Kuroro. Mais ce qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu, c'était que Sharlnak les accompagne. Avant l'arrivée de Kalluto, le blond était considéré comme le petit frère du groupe. Malgré son intelligence et ses capacités, le jeune homme était un véritable enfant quand il s'y mettait. Seul Uvoguine avait réussi à le contenir jusqu'à présent, mais depuis sa mort, Sharlnak paraissait de plus en plus enfantin. Et de plus en plus triste par la même occasion.

Il avait donc décidé de se joindre aux deux amis sans demander leur accord. Un jour, le plus jeune du groupe s'était amusé à déclarer que si lui était l'enfant, Phinx était le papa et Feitan, la maman. Autant dire que le noiraud avait plutôt mal pris le fait d'être comparé à une femme et avait pourchassé Sharlnak dans tout l'immeuble abandonné dans lequel ils logeaient. Mais au fond, cette idée l'avait bien amusé et ne lui déplaisait pas vraiment.

Il se décrocha de Phinx en soupirant et laissa Sharlnak s'immiscer entre eux. Il arrivait aussi au blond de souvent faire des cauchemars dans lesquels Uvoguine mourrait encore et encore. Il fallait dire que le jeune tueur s'était réellement attaché à lui au point de le considérer comme un grand frère qu'il admirait. Sa mort l'avait profondément blessé et sa rancœur envers l'utilisateur de chaîne n'avait fait qu'empirer. Alors, Sharlnak avait fini par prendre lui aussi l'habitude de dormir dans leurs bras pour chasser ses cauchemars.

-On dirait vraiment deux parents avec leur enfant, ricana Sharlnak en prenant les mains de chacun de ses amis pour les lier sur son ventre.

-T'es vraiment con, Sharu, ronchonna Phinx en gardant la main de Feitan dans la sienne.

-Je confirme, s'amusa le noiraud en serrant les doigts de Phinx.

-Vous êtes vraiment trop méchants vous deux, bouda finalement le plus jeune en s'enfonçant dans les couvertures.

Quiconque les aurait vus ainsi se serait demandé s'ils étaient vraiment les assassins qu'on leur avait si souvent dépeints. Mais eux savaient que ceux qu'ils étaient là représentaient ceux qu'ils étaient réellement. Ils s'assoupirent quelques minutes plus tard en se disant qu'ils devraient remettre leurs masques le lendemain.

* * *

Comme il l'avait prédit, ces retrouvailles s'étaient soldées par un véritable massacre, une boucherie infâme créée par des êtres sans pitié. Feitan n'avait qu'une envie : vomir. Devant ses compagnons, il avait agi en parfait tueur, gardant un sourire machiavélique sous le col de son manteau, tranchant ses victimes avec son katana. Il était même allé jusqu'à tuer une famille entière sous les yeux innocents d'une petite fille de dix ans. Pourtant, il hurlait intérieurement sa douleur et sa détresse devant ses actes. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à se stopper ? Pourquoi se sentait-il si redevable envers un homme qui avait fait de lui le monstre horrible qu'il était à présent ? Feitan s'en voulait d'être si faible, si pathétique, incapable de fuir une vie qu'il haïssait.

Il se recroquevilla contre le mur de leur nouveau QG, encore un immeuble désaffecté. Il ignorait où se trouvaient ses « amis » et n'en avait rien à faire pour dire vrai. Il avait besoin d'être seul. Les images ne cessaient de se rejouer dans son esprit. Les regards de détresse du père de famille. Les supplications de la mère qui réclamait qu'on laisse la vie sauve à ses enfants. Les cris et les pleurs des deux garçons de la famille. Les yeux vides de leur petite sœur qui avait assisté à la scène, impuissante. Feitan se demandait ce qui était advenue de cette petite. Il n'avait pas pu l'assassiner comme les autres membres de sa famille. Elle semblait si douce, si innocente. C'en avait été trop pour lui. Peut-être que Phinx s'était chargé du sale boulot à sa place ? Qui sait. Il n'avait même plus de nouvelles de son partenaire depuis la fin du carnage.

-Maman, murmura une voix hésitante.

Feitan râla malgré les sanglots qui entravaient sa gorge. Sharlnak l'avait retrouvé apparemment. Le noiraud ne s'e formalisa pas de l'interpellation, sachant parfaitement que le plus jeune ne faisait ça que pour détendre l'atmosphère. Mais Feitan ne put s'empêcher de se moquer tout de même de l'enfantillage de son ami. Le blond s'installa à ses côtés, jouant distraitement avec les aiguilles qui lui permettaient de prendre le contrôle de n'importe quel individu. Feitan savait qu'il ne voulait pas le brusquer, que Sharlnak attendait qu'il se confie par lui-même. Et Feitan aimait cela chez le blond. Après avoir passé plusieurs semaines à se côtoyer tous les jours, ils avaient appris à se comprendre les uns et les autres et parvenaient à lire les émotions des autres comme dans un livre ouvert. Bien entendu, Sharlnak avait compris que Feitan haïssait son rôle d'assassin mais ne l'avait jamais formulé à voix haute. Il ne voulait pas que son ami se braque.

Après un moment de silence agréable pour les deux adultes, Feitan finit par poser la question qui le perturbait.

-Où est Phinx, Sharu ?

-Oh oh ! J'en connais un qui veut retrouver son chéri, chantonna Sharlnak sous l'incompréhension de Feitan à l'attribution du surnom de son ami, bah quoi Fei, tu vas pas me dire que y a rien entre vous quand même ? Vous dormez tout le temps ensemble, vous passez vos soirées dans les bras de l'autre et vous vous bouffez des yeux dès que vous pensez être seul !

-Je... Je n'avais pas remarqué...

-Bah bien sûr, s'amusa le plus jeune, mais pour répondre à ta question, Fei, _papa_ , dit-il en prenant soin d'appuyer sur le surnom pour embêter le noiraud, a disparu sans prévenir après notre carnage. Personne ne sait où il est, pas même le chef. Mais il ne semble pas inquiet pour autant.

Feitan sentit une boule dans son estomac. Phinx était parti sans même l'emmener avec lui ? Mais pourquoi ? Il savait que Feitan ne supportait plus cette vie, alors pourquoi avait-il disparu sans le moindre mot pour lui ? Il prit sa tête entre ses mains sous le regard inquiet du plus jeune. Il n'aimait pas voir son aîné aussi faible. Sharlnak avait toujours eu une certaine admiration pour ce couple qui n'en était, officiellement du moins, pas un. Alors voir l'un de ses idoles dans un tel état ne lui plaisait pas. De plus, il en était venu à vraiment apprécier ses deux idiots et voulait tout faire pour les aider mais il avait l'impression de sa présence était simplement inutile.

Il sentit son portable vibrer contre sa cuisse mais n'y prêta pas d'attention. Il avait plus important à faire, comme par exemple remonter le moral de Feitan. Mais en voyant que la sonnerie se faisait de plus en plus insistante, il s'excusa auprès de son ami pour répondre. À l'autre bout du fil, une voix grave et un poil grognonne se fit entendre. Il poussa un imperceptible soupir de soulagement.

- _Sharu, tu m'entends ?_

-Cinq sur cinq Phinx ! Où es-tu ?

Feitan fronça les sourcils à l'entente du prénom et une pointe d'espoir apparut dans sa poitrine. S'il appelait, ça voulait dire qu'il ne les avait pas abandonné, n'est-ce pas ?

- _Je vais te donner l'adresse mais assures-toi de venir seul. Enfin avec Fei bien sûr ! Mais ne préviens personne d'autre. Pas même le chef. Et rassure Feitan, je sais qu'il a cru que je vous avais abandonné, mais ce n'est pas le cas._

 _-_ Ne t'inquiète pas, l'amour de ta vie est entre de bonnes mains !

- _Ferme là Sharu et contentes-toi de t'occuper de lui,_ hurla Phinx avec énervement avant de raccrocher.

Ah là là, de vrais handicapés des sentiments ces deux-là. Il suffisait de leur parler d'amour pour qu'ils s'énervent ou se renferment. Sharlnak était néanmoins rassuré. Phinx n'était pas parti en les oubliant. Même s'il devait l'avouer, tout ça l'intriguait. Il tendit la main vers le noiraud en l'invitant à se relever. Il lui fit un sourire enfantin auquel Feitan répondit par un fin sourire qui le caractérisait tant. Sharlnak ne l'avait jamais vu sourire à pleines dents ou encore rire. Alors, il se promit d'un jour voir une expression de joie pure sur le visage du noiraud.

* * *

L'adresse que leur avait transmis Phinx les avait mené tout droit dans une ruelle sombre et dépourvue de passants. Parfait du point de vue de Feitan. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour se rendre compte de la présence de son partenaire et se retint de se jeter à son cou, d'une part car cela ne lui ressemblait pas, d'autre part parce que l'homme tenait en ses bras une frêle silhouette. Feitan ne mit pas bien longtemps avant de la reconnaître. La petite fille qu'il avait été incapable de tuer. Elle semblait s'être assoupie dans les bras puissants du blond et était tâchée d'une multitude de rouge, seul signe qui aurait pu indiquer le malheur qu'avait subi sa famille un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

En les voyant, Phinx soupira de soulagement et confia la fillette à Sharlnak qui la prit avec gêne. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'approcher un enfant à l'exception de Kalluto. Et il fallait dire que le jeune Zoldik était pour le moins... Particulier. Dire qu'il ne l'avait pas pris pour une fille à leur première rencontre serait mentir. Alors il colla la petite contre son torse en prenant bien soin de ne pas la faire tomber.

Après s'être assuré que Sharlnak se débrouillait convenablement, Phinx se détourna de lui pour se diriger vers son meilleur ami. Celui-ci était plus pâle que d'habitude et semblait manquer atrocement de sommeil. Il serra les mâchoires à cette vision. Il ne supportait plus de voir l'homme qu'il aimait plus qu'il ne le devrait dans cet état. Oui, Phinx l'avouait, il était amoureux de Feitan. Mais cette pensée lui paraissait bien trop niaise pour qu'il le dise à voix haute. Alors, il le montrait par des gestes. Mais bon, le romantisme et lui, ça faisait deux. Il était un assassin bon sang, pas un de ces mecs de films à l'eau de rose ! Cependant, si c'était pour Feitan, Phinx voulait bien faire un effort.

Il prit le visage de son ami entre ses mains avant de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes sans délicatesse. Cela ne sembla pas déranger le plus jeune du duo. Leur baiser dura un long moment, ne s'arrêtant que pour permettre aux deux hommes de reprendre leur souffle.

-Désolé d'être parti comme ça Fei...

-Ce n'est rien, tu es pardonné avec ce que tu viens de faire, ricana le plus petit avant de reprendre un air sérieux, pourquoi tu as récupéré cette gosse ?

-C'est une longue histoire... Elle s'était évanouie après ton départ et quand j'ai voulu mettre fin à ses jours, elle s'est réveillée et m'a regardé en souriant. On venait de tuer sa famille et elle me souriait. Sur le moment je n'ai rien compris mais quand elle m'a questionné sur son identité, j'ai tilté. Je ne sais pas comment, si c'est le choc ou son nen qui en est la cause, mais elle semble avoir tout oublié. Alors, j'ai pensé que la prendre avec moi pour qu'on s'occupe d'elle pourrait peut-être un peu racheter nos actes et nous permettre une nouvelle vie...

-Jamais nous pourrons nous racheter pour les crimes que nous avons commis, Sharlnak acquiesça tristement aux paroles de Feitan, mais il est vrai que cette petite pourrait nous permettre de prendre un nouveau départ. Une vie sans meurtre, sans vol, où on travaillerait pour gagner notre argent, un travail honnête, afin de lui offrir une vie convenable. Sharu, cette vie te conviendrait ?

Sharlnak fut touché de la proposition sous-entendue du noiraud. Il voulait qu'il les accompagne, qu'il reste à leurs côtés. Évidemment, tenir la chandelle ne serait pas spécialement une partie de plaisir, mais le plus jeune savait qu'il n'aurait pas à la tenir souvent. Après tout, l'amour et ces idiots faisaient deux. Il contempla le visage de la fillette dans ses bras un instant et sourit. Avec elle, ils pourraient former une véritable famille. Phinx, le père, Feitan, la mère – il pouffa à cette pensée en se remerciant de ne pas l'avoir formulé à voix haute -, lui le grand frère et elle, la petite sœur. D'ailleurs...

-Quel nom allez-vous lui donner, _papa, maman_?

Les deux plus vieux grognèrent de concert avant de se concerter du regard. D'un accord commun, ils affichèrent un petit sourire avant de répondre :

-Paku.

Sharlnak hocha la tête en signe d'accord. Paku était parfait. En mémoire de leur amie décédée. Mais le blond n'espérait qu'une chose à présent, qu'ils aient un semblant de vie normale. Et que jamais la petite Paku ne retrouve la mémoire. Le blond sourit à la vision de ses deux amis qui s'embrassaient et serra un peu plus la fillette dans ses bras.

Leur nouveau départ débutait.


End file.
